Dawn in Distrcit Twelve
by Bluestarisawesome
Summary: Post Mockingjay. A one shot if Haymitch and Effie ended up together. One-shot. Full-fledged lemon.


I awake in his arms. He is not asleep; his breathing is too irregular. I begin to sit up, and he mutters something. He opens one eye, and smiles.

"It's nice to have someone like you to wake up to, you know," He says. I never thought I'd see the day I'd be in Haymitch Abernathy's bed by choice.

"Oh, and you too," I say. He pushes the covers back, but instantly changes his mind. He must have forgotten the winters here in district twelve.

"Damn snow," He says. "No pun intended." I laugh; really laugh. Not the fake one I did in the capitol, but the real, genuine one that only he can bring out of me.

"I love you, and we've been together long enough for me to bring it up," He starts.

"What?" I ask, already knowing what's coming.

"We have been married forever, and I haven't touched you once since the wedding. Katniss and Peeta are in four, and nobody lives here in Victor's Village besides us and them. We can be _loud_," He says. I start to bite my lip.

"Haymitch, just what are you suggesting?" I ask in the most seductive voice I can manage.

"I'm suggesting, Trinket, that we keep each other warm in this horrid weather," He says, starting to kiss my neck. I get the weirdest feeling I've ever had. _Oh, it's good; God is it good,_ I think to myself.

"But, Haymitch…" He kisses me on my lips. "I though our relationship was strictly," I moan as I kiss him back. "Forced."

"Oh, but it is," He says, pulling his shirt over his head. I run my fingers over his chest. His strength never ceases to surprise me, even after this long. He is so passionate, loving; but like a wild animal at the same time; and this is when he's sober.

"I suppose we can. After all, you held up your end of the deal surprisingly well," I murmur.

"Oh, yes. Nothing but you could make me stop drinking," He says, pulling me in for another kiss.

"Haymitch," I say as he tries to unhook my bra.

"Yes?" He says. It comes unclasped, and his mouth is around my nipple.

"Oh, _Haymitch…_" I sigh. "Haymitch, I know we could be loud if we… _ahhh,_ wanted to, but I think this would be better if this was purely love, not _lust_."

"Yes, of course," He says. I reach for his sweat pants, and remove them in one swift pull. He is wearing nothing underneath them. I have seen him before; at least three times, but he still surprises me.

He peels my underwear away. He kisses me below my waistline, and I lose what little control I had before.

"_Ahhh, _Haymitch, you're so… Good," I moan.

"You're so sweet," He murmurs. I make the strangest of sounds; sounds I never knew a human was capable of making. He stops abruptly, right before my orgasm.

"Why in God's name did you stop?" I murmur.

"Let's save that for later. I think it would be better together," He says. I just nod. "Ready?" He asks.

"Oh, yes, Haymitch," I breathe. "I have always been."

"I'll be gentle," he says as he gets comfortable.

When he enters me, I'm overwhelmed.

"Oh, God, I couldn't ask you to do that," I say.

"Alright," he says, and begins to trust harder.

"Oh, _Haymitch…_" I moan. "Hay_mitch!_" I end up screaming anyway.

"Oh… Effie," He groans. He kisses me a few times.

"Oh, please go faster Haymitch," I beg. When he does, I scream with ecstasy.

I reach my much anticipated orgasm, and not a half second later, he finishes as well. He rolls over and breathes heavily.

"Never heard you make that noise before, Effs," He laughs.

"That's because we've never done it that way," I murmur. He nods in response.

"Round two?" he turns his head and asks me.

"Absolutely."

**A/N: Alright. *Ehem* I'll end it now. **_**That**_** was HOT, if you ask me. What do you guys think of my lemon skills now? I have been reading Divergent and Legend a lot. In case you don't know, those are pretty romantic books. This has nothing to do with my other story, by the way. I hope you enjoyed what ever this was. This takes place approx. 10 years after Mockingjay. Yeah, I know, "Eww gross! Haymitch is like fifty and Effie's only forty. Eww!" Yes, I am absolutely convinced that Effie was thirty in Mockingjay. That means she would have been around… Uh… ten during Haymitch's games. That does add up, doesn't it? Have y'all heard "Your Side Of The Bed" by Little Big Town? It has so many Hayffie feels! Well, at least I believe it does. You can't just look up the lyrics, though; you have to listen to the song to get it. It's just one of those things.**


End file.
